A Beautiful Relationship
by Rhiannon Thanatos
Summary: Dr. Avondale Napyeer is a scientist working at Auschwitz when the Major comes to visit and makes him an offer he can't refuse. My take on how the Major and Doc first met.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, and I'm not making any money from this.

Yeah... so, I've been in a dark mood lately, and this little plot bunny was chomping away at my brain. I decided to send it out into the world for all my lovely readers. ^.^ This is my take on how the Major and Dok might have met each other. Hope you enjoy it!

-----------------------------------------

Auschwitz, Poland - 1940.

Dr. Avondale Napyeer didn't like it when his work was interrupted. Dissections and surgeries were complex and easily botched when his concentration was broken. So when one of the many SS officers stationed at the compound dared to set foot inside his laboratory, he wasn't the least bit happy about it.

"Vhat do you vant?" he demanded.

The soldier was young; just barely out of his teens. He was one of the many whom had been re-stationed at the complex just outside of the extermination camp. The young man hadn't yet developed the stomach for seeing things such as what lay on the examination table before him. He took one look at the vivisected twins which had been haphazardly sewn together and clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from vomiting on the floor.

"Th..there ist someone... here to see you." the lad reported, turning on his heel so he wouldn't have to look at the horrors of the lab.

The doctor had neither the time, nor the patience to put up with the young soldier or any visitors that might be waiting outside.

"I am busy at the moment." he said with a snort. "Send them avay."

Being able to turn away even high ranking officers was a claim that only he could make. The doctor wasn't an official member of the German military, and as such he wasn't required to follow the usual protocols. Hitler had hand picked him for his scientific and occult knowledge. Dr. Napyeer answered to him and him alone.

The officer cleared his throat. "S..sir? He told me to inform you that he vas here on orders from the Fuhrer..."

The doctor arched a single brow at the statement. He had received word that the Fuhrer was sending someone from his 'werewolf' special forces unit to meet with him about a project, but he didn't expect them so soon.

"Send him in." he said, breaking the thoughtful silence.

His back still turned, the young man nodded, then stepped out to retrieve the visitor. When he returned moments later, he was leading a man whom was nothing like what the doctor expected. He was a short, slightly rotund man with well manicured blonde hair and glasses that reflected the light away from his eyes. Dr. Napyeer took in the medals that identified him as a high ranking officer - a major no less.

The short little major's lips spread into a rather disturbing smile, and he inclined his head to the soldier that led him in.

"Run along **boy**. This hast nothing to do vith you."

Despite his physical appearance, there was something about the man's voice... a sort of natural authority that demanded obedience from those who heard it. Once again, the doctor was surprised by it. This man had more charisma than Hitler himself. The young officer swallowed nervously and stepped out of the lab, leaving the two of them alone.

The major took it upon himself to begin the introductions. He lifted the hat from his head in a grand gesture and held out his hand.

"Major Montana Max." he said in that same authoritative tone. "Commanding officer of the Vervolf special forces, und personal military adviser to the Fuhrer. I haff read all of your vorks, Herr Doktor, und I must say I am impressed vith your research."

There is no greater compliment to pay a scientist than to acknowledge the importance of their work. The doctor let himself enjoy the praise before addressing the visitor.

"I fear I am at a disadvantage, Herr Major." he said, motioning to his work table. "I vas not expecting you..."

The major's eyes followed his hand to the table. Rather than reacting in surprise or disgust as most officers did when they saw a flayed open corpse, this man's eyes softened and became almost... adoring. As if he were examining a wonderful work of art rather than something ghastly.

"Ah! I haff interrupted you!" he said in understanding. "Mein apologies. The Fuhrer did say that you vere working vith twins now." He glanced at the doctor curiously. "Vould you mind?"

The doctor caught onto his meaning instantly. Normally, he shunned working while others were around. But this man had a appreciation and dare he say it? - a reverence that he had never encountered before. Napyeer found himself more than willing to entertain such an audience.

He withdrew to his side of the examination table and began explaining what it was he was doing. They were twin boys he had selected from the trains to participate in his newest set of experiments. He had flayed open the sides of their abdomens and sewn them together in an attempt to see whether their genetic structure was similar enough for them to grow together as conjoined twins. Unfortunately, the wound had become infected with gangrene, and he had to put them down.

"If you look here, you can see vhere the tissues vere knitting together." he said, directing the major's attention to a certain area near the various incisions. "It ist a great leap forvard."

The major's blonde head nodded in excitement. "Truly, you are a man of brilliance, Herr Doktor! It is a pity so few men of science are villing to step beyond the boundaries of the accepted as you haff done."

Napyeer felt his heart swell with pride. It was truly inspiring to have someone finally appreciate the work he was doing - how he continually pushed past the edges of reason in the name of science. However, there was still the issue of why the major had come to him in the first place. He set down his instruments and cleared his throat.

"I am curious, Herr Major. Vhat business do the verevolves haff vith a scientist at Auschwitz?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

The major sighed and nodded. "Ja, ja. Ve must address the business at hand."

He stepped away from the corpse-decorated table and took a seat in one of the chairs nearby. The doctor followed his lead and took a chair for himself.

"Mein men haff come across a rather interesting specimen." the major informed him, his golden colored eyes dancing with barely contained enthusiasm. "Ve believe it can be used to create an indestructible army - men whom can be sent onto the battlefield vithout a danger of being cut down by enemy forces. An army of 'supermen' if you vill. The Fuhrer ist most excited by the possibility, und he said you vere the only one he trusted to succeed at such a task."

Dr. Napyeer listened in rapt attention. He couldn't deny that the idea was an exciting one. To be the one responsible for creating such a 'super-soldier'... oh, what a glorious thing that would be! There was only one issue he had. To take on this assignment, he would have to leave his research here behind. He wouldn't miss the constant interruptions by men who had no knowledge or appreciation for his talents. But to no longer be able to continue with his current research...

The major seemed to sense the thoughts running through his mind. "A man vith brilliance of your caliber deserves more than filthy scraps thrown to the wayside." he said, his voice almost hypnotic in quality. "If you choose to vork vith us, I vill see to it that you haff a full laboratory - much better than this haphazard mess they haff thrown together here. You vill be free to continue any research you see fit. Und there vill be no more of these **unvorthy** and sickly subjects. Vith me, you vill haff only the best."

Those words were all the doctor needed to hear to make a decision.

"Vhen vould I begin?"

--------------------

It was a week before the Major sent someone back to retrieve him. Dr. Napyeer spent most of that time packing up the various documents he had collected during his time at the extermination camp. There was also the issue of finding a replacement as head of medical staff once he was gone. All the necessary arrangements were made, and the doctor bid farewell to the compound that served as the center of his life for the better part of a year.

When the large black car arrived to pick him up at the front gates, the doctor was slightly taken aback to see the major himself seated in the back. He gave out directions to the men who loaded his few personal belongings into the trunk before climbing inside and sitting across from him.

The major greeted him with a friendly smile. "I trust you haff everything in order?"

Napyeer's response was a simple nod.

"Excellent!" the short man replied enthusiastically. "Vell, I must say, I hope this ist... vhat ist that cliche people alvays use?" he tapped his chin, as if thinking. "Ah yes, I remember. The beginning of a beautiful relationship."

The little major was right about one thing. It was a terribly cliche thing to say. But, the doctor thought as he watched Auschwitz fade into the background, sometimes a cliche was the best possible description. If the major held true to his word, it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship indeed.

----------------------------------

So there you have it. The review button is your best friend, and mine as well, so use it to tell me what you think!


End file.
